The circle
by MEigeman
Summary: A fan fiction about the Circle from Dave Eggers.


**The circle fanfiction  
** In about a week the last leader will go transparent. Even though he was against it at first, he couldn't handle the pressure from the rest of the world. Some things are going to change drastically. Like one of Mea her personal ideas. No more secret meetings, everyone may choose about everything. Demoxie is going to get launched in the United States and as Annie says in Europe soon. For Mea this development is her proud. Annie wasn't happy about it at first, but after a while she sees lots more in it. She even considers to go transparent herself.  
Today is a special day for the Circle. Today is the day when Demoxie will be launched for real. This means the closure of the Circle. At four o'clock everyone will get a text with some statements and the first decisions will be made by the inhabitants themselves.

Mae had the plan to get lunch with Annie. She walked out of her office and ran straight into Ty. Or should she still name him Kalden? Mea was aware of the viewers she had. What could she say to him? 'Hi Mae, how you're doing?' She responded with a simple fine, but when he walked past her, he signed to the bathroom in a way the viewers couldn't see it. She walked past him and told her watchers she was going to the bathroom to get ready for her lunch. The moment she switched off the camera the door opened and Kalden walked in. The atmosphere felt strange, but he was clearly here to tell something really important.  
He immediately started: 'Mae, listen to me. You can't launch Demoxie, it is going to be the biggest disaster so far.' Mae tried to interrupt him, but he continued talking. 'When everyone has something to say this country will stop being the number one in the world. Everyone wants low taxes and at the same time a better insurance. You can never make this work.' Mae didn't listen to him, she already was on her way to the door to turn on the camera again. 'Mae stop. You have to stop this because..' But Mae was already on her way out and walked like an idiot to get to Annie's office as soon as possible.

3:55 AM. Most of the employees were gathered in the audience and Mae was almost ready to go on stage. In about five minutes every citizen in the United States would get the right to vote. She stepped into the bright spotlights and took a big breath. 'Good afternoon everyone!' The crowds applauded and they let Mae know they were very excited for this event. Mae told them she was very proud and also very excited that this was finally going to happen, a 100% participation rate. 100% democracy. Exactly at the moment she made the statement, the phones of all people in the crowd beeped and so did her own phone. It was quiet immediately. The first statement popped up.  
Increase the use of green energy to 50%  
Of course she wanted a cleaner world, so she said yes.  
More taxes on export products.  
This was a difficult one. Actually she didn't know anything about the influence of such a decision. She wanted to skip the statement but she couldn't. She had to give an answer. But she didn't even know where it was about. How does all this stuff works?

And suddenly she realized what she did…

She totally panicked and ran of the stage. She heard some rumor in the crowd. It was too late. The first decisions would be made by people who didn't even know what they talked about. And she, she did this. She came up with this idea. The tears came up in her eyes, but she wiped them away. She wanted to have Annie by her side, or even Kalden. Kalden, who warned her for this. She tried to call him, but couldn't get on her phone because it was blocked. What should she do?  
Out of breath, she knocked on the door of Kaldens office. Her eyes red and swollen. Before she could lift her hand for a second knock, the door was opened. Kalden looked anxiously. In this moment of panic and chaos Mae couldn't think of anything else than to hug him. So she did.

For one moment, they stood there together, like there was nothing going on. It was all peaceful and quiet until Mae her phone made a horrible beep. It held on for a few seconds and started again.  
She looked and it gave a big error.  
Make sure to fill in your answers. Otherwise, the government will report you!  
In an impulse she throwed her phone through the room. 'Kalden I'm so sorry. I am just realizing it right now, and it is too late. What should we do? I mean, will you help me?' Mae said. And of course Kalden was going to help her. He still liked her. 'Ok Mae listen. I have a plan. It isn't good, but I couldn't think of something else. I can break in any system of the circle. Maybe I can destroy the entire code. But after I, we, destroy the code we aren't safe. We have to flee.' Well, that sounded like a solid plan. But before she could answer he continued: 'I have got lots of cash. We won't have to get cash for about a few weeks. We could get work and we ask them to pay us in cash. I have an unregistered car with enough gasoline. Here is the key and go to the car now. I will come after I'm done.' Mae grabbed the key and started to walk to the door. When she turned around, she saw Kalden got started on his job already.

It felt like hours, but when she looked at the clock only 15 minutes had passed. She was afraid someone would see her. She wanted to escape from the circle. And suddenly she realized she was still transparent. She couldn't think about how stupid she had been. About eight million viewers saw her plan. It couldn't be worse than this. But wait, why weren't there people looking for her car. Or actually looking for her.  
When she was calling herself a fool she realized she didn't feel the weight of the necklace. And the memory came back. When she gave Kalden a hug, he must have turned off the camera. Luckily.

Kalden stepped into the car and he immediately started driving. First slowly, but when they drove behind the ground of the circle his speed went up. They were trying to flee from the chaos she was responsible for. They could flee and try to start a new life. But was fleeing enough to escape from the circle?


End file.
